All About Tonight
by LucySpiller
Summary: What happens when plans change for Frankie on her fun night out. Will Andy be the hero of the night?
1. Chapter 1

First Frankie story! Title is based on Pixie Lott's song _' All About Tonight'_ which since seeing the episode where Frankie danced to it, I cannot get this song out of my head and relating it to Eve Myles amazing dancing ability. This is most likely going to be about 2/3 parts! Hope you enjoy it and review!

**All About Tonight.**

Frankie had woken up from her afternoon nap later than she imagined. She raised her arm high above her head and then down like a plane towards the bedside clock which also posed an alarm for her early morning starts. She leant her body to the side to see the time and saw it read '6.01'

She shot up after reality had kicked in. She had planned to meet Andy and the rest of her team tonight to celebrate their success this year. They weren't doing anything outrageous, therefore she only needed to have a shower, freshen herself up, put on some clean and appropriate pub clothing, most likely ones which will be okay if a pint or few of beer is spilled down them and then to apply basic make up to make her feel attractive. "Lets get going" she spoke gently to herself before leaping across the room and heading into the bathroom as she started the water running.

Within one hour Frankie congratulated herself. She had fully cleaned in the shower, dried her black hair and styled it so it hanged loose with a few clips to make an wavy effect on the side, she had chosen some comfortable jeans with a flowly red top which Andy had given her a few Christmases ago and she was now standing in her hall way applying the red struck lipstick to her lips using the best mirror she owned. As she walked back into the kitchen she found herself rumming through her bag to try find her phone, she had heard it beeping when she was upstairs going through her various amounts of clothes trying to find the perfect outfit for the occasion. She found it eventually and saw the few missed calls from Ian. Ian had never gave up, no matter how much she turned him down or told him to move on, he just remained there like an old shadow. She sighed deely and walked back into the hall to stare into the mirror. She saw her reflection looking at her. "You can do this Frankie. You can keep this up. You're strong Frankie" she spoke softly to herself. She remembered how people had told her from her visits that talking inspirational conversations in the mirror helps you, so why not try it.

She was about to walk out the door when the home rang, she sighed loudly before quickly reverting back into the kitchen and picking up the electrical device. "Hello" she sounded happily into the telephone.

"Oh, you're still home. We're changing venue. I'll come pick you up" Andy sounded strange as he almost spoke like he was making up his sentence there and then.

Frankie moved the phone away from her ear to think before putting it back to her ear. "Sure thing Andy. I'll wait out the front" she laughed and hanged up the phone. Now what was she to do with a spare 20 minutes? Radio it was then.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the replies, means a lot. I have few other story ideas so will be doing these at some point this weekend! We need more Frankie stories in this fandom!

**Chapter Two**

Frankie had spent the last ten minutes crazily dancing around in her kitchen to the amazing sounds Ken Bruce playing via the radio. She breathed deeply before recomposing her hair straight and into the perfect position before grabbing her bag and keys and waiting outside on the stone like steps for Andy and his car to appear.

Andy appeared in the car, he stopped directly outside her house and waved at her as she continued to come down the stairs, walking across the road to get into his passenger seat. "Good evening m'lady" Andy smiled, he noticed her smile wasn't the same usual Frankie smile she had, it was this troubled, saddened frown.

"Don't give me that look Andy" Frankie warned her friend and colleague.

"What look?" He replied back.

Frankie shook her head in despair. "Andy, you're giving me that I feel sorry for you look. Well don't. Cause I'm fine, I'm fine" she even convinced herself for a moment she was fine. The truth was she was falling apart, her almost marriage and long term relationship with Ian was completely over, and now she had to accept that everything she wanted 48 hours ago had changed, in a flash, they had changed.

"I'm allowed to care, that's what friends do" Andy smiled, he moved his hand from the gear stick to gently hold Frankie's. He felt her grip his and then he knew she was okay again. Frankie would occasionally get over emotional, which of course he was used too and now knew how to calm her down and let her rant it all out.

They had reached the destination finally. Andy stopped the car and looked at this passenger. Frankie looked more confused than when she found the wrong receipts in the wrong folders back at the office yesterday. They were on a open field, a few high trees scattered around them, the grass was evidentially untouched as it was still long and it was now beginning to come into the summer season. There were patches of wild flowers every so often and no one to be seen, the most likely creature to a human were the birds that flew around freely in the sky and occasionally dipped down into the grass.

"Andy..." Frankie used the stern voice she only used with Andy when he messed something up or found more helpless patients to add to her route on her already beyond busy schedules.

Andy got himself out of the door and grabbed the bag from the back, he then went round to Frankie's door and opened it, while grabbing onto her hand as he pulled her along the grass beside him. Checking every so often she hadn't gone back to the car in protest.

"You do realize what shoes I'm wearing?" Frankie sighed. With every step she looked down at her feet and saw the mud and dirt that was beginning to cover her lilac high heels. She had brought these specially for the meal and evening due they had arranged, if she knew she'd be traipsing across a field, feeling like part of a cattle she would have obviously dressed more appropriate.

"Oh no. Not the shoes" Andy melodramatically acted back, receiving a firm slap across the arm from his colleague.

"These Andy were worth more than your car" she replied back quickly. The fact is Andy had brought his car on one of those special sale where they literally sold them for next to nothing to get rid of them, anything was more expensive than his car.

"Frankie, we are here" Andy smiled brightly. Frankie just stood still. it was a simple old tree in the middle of a field with a blanket and a few twigs laying around. What happened to the meal out, the unlimited amount of alcohol?

"Andy, it's a tree" she replied back emotionless. it was simply an old rotten tree.

"Well, if you give it a minute" he paused while he took out of the bag the other blanket, and began putting out the wine bottles and the few pieces of food he had packed earlier alongside this was a portable radio playing Ken Bruce. "I wanted to cheer you up, and I knew if went to the pub, you'd drink and drink and drink and then in the morning you'd regret it. Whereas in the middle of a field you can drink but no one can see you"

"Andy, did anyone ever tell you how wonderful you are?" Frankie leant on her tip toes and pressed a kiss across his cheek before grabbing his hand and sitting down next to him as she began pouring him a glass of cool wine and herself one.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your replies! This is the last chapter for this small story! However currently writing another so they'll will be more! Thank you once again!

**Chapter Three**

The sun was beginning to set in the distance, and the skies were turning an shade of grey, with darkness closely approaching. Andy had began re putting everything back into the bags and then lastly looking back to Frankie. She was laying down next to where his imprint in the blanket was. Her hair was gently messed and resting across her cheeks. When she slept she made this cute smile while her nose twitched every so often. He didn't want to disturb her, but knew he had to get her home soon. He took the bags back to the car and then left the passenger door open as he went back for Frankie. He carefully leant over her, and pulled her up into his arms, protecting her head from falling as he rested it gently on his shoulder, while sweeping the blanket and walking across the grass to the car. He put her into the chair and belted her up, then emerging the blanket back around her body for security.

The traffic was calm for this time of evening and what journey would normally take up to an hour had took half the time. Andy parked the car opposite Frankie's house and removed the keys. He looked over to see her still sweetly sleeping and wrapped around in a blanket.

He sighed before walking around the car and pulling out her bag she had left on the floor. Her bag was filled full of unnecessarily junk, such as vitamins, tissues and random pieces of torn up card. He eventually found her keys and placed them into his pocket. He gently moved Frankie forward and helped her up into his arms again. He walked up the concrete steps to her front door before using the keys to open it and walk up the stairs to where Frankie's bedroom was located.

He kicked the door gently open and placed her down onto the duvet and moved the pillows to support her head. She instantly curled her body to protect itself when she was gently back onto her bed. Andy removed her shoes from her feet and took off her jacket so when she woke up she wouldn't be too hot.

Andy sat back down on the bed besides her. "Frank, can you hear me? Frankie?" he gently called her name, but no responses except from a deep breath in.

"Frankie, I love you. I think I love you" he paused before he continued. "Well, I know I love you. I mean remember when we spoke all night the other month about telebtebbies and how bad the reruns are? or when we eat so much Chinese we both had to roll to work the next morning?" he laughed at his own speech before continuing.

"I always hated how Ian treated you. You were always better than him. He took advantage of you, I know you loved him which is why I never said anything, but I just didn't get the impression he loved and needed you as much as you needed him" he sighed.

"I love you too" Frankie turned gently over her body now facing Andy, as she moved her hand to his knee to be joined by his hand in return.


End file.
